


Our 2nd Campaign!

by Kira_MayRi_Song



Series: Ellywick's Journal [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_MayRi_Song/pseuds/Kira_MayRi_Song
Summary: Our second Campaign!!!! I'm still alive! ...for now....So charging in we went. I don’t think I will ever forget what was in there. The entire place was filthy, the bones and trash piled six inches high in some places. The wall was striped with dried blood and some other unidentifiable streak. And in the center of the room an Ogre with black skin, green pustules on his back and glowing eyes stood raving like a lunatic. “Logbrag strong! Logbrag not listen to voices! Logbrag not go with you!”Yup. I wanted nothing to do with that.





	1. DAY 1: A new adventure

**Author's Note:**

> **Our DM promised! She promised this campaign wouldn't be as bad as the last! One session in and all of us are contemplating the mortality of our characters!**

DAY 1: A new adventure (1/24/17)   
_Ellywick_   
_Kelli, Ogre Cave_   
_Summer_

Today started out wonderfully. We had gone shopping with our new found riches the previous day and then spent the night partying and celebrating the end of a job well done. Sadly Asger informed us that he would not be continuing on with us and wished us the best of luck this morning before taking off to who knows where. I am sad to see him go. While the others are nice and I am beginning to get attached to them, Asger was the only one who I felt truly safe around. Without him, I don’t know what I will do if Tavrin snaps… 

Thankfully, Tavrin had a splitting headache this morning and probably would not have been up to whacking me even if I had done something. In fact I was just trying to think up a new prank to play when a Cleric of Choranus came up to our table. He apologized for bothering us but said there was trouble in the farmlands to the north. Apparently an Ogre, named Logbrag, who had lived there for many years had started killing travelers. The Cleric asked us to “take care of it.” He didn’t specify how.

Oh, before I forget the Cleric mentioned someone called Parkad the Furrier was Logbrag’s last victim. Also, I left the cat tale, with a somewhat squeamish artisan to turn it into earrings. I hope I can convince everyone to return to Kelli after dealing with this Ogre.

So after a bit of discussion about bounties and treasurer (we could keep anything we found) we decided to take the job. I mean how bad could one Ogre be? Famous last words, I know. We really need to stop underestimating our ability to miss the broad side of a barn!

Sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself. We left the tavern, and started the day’s walk up to the Ogre’s cave. It was a beautiful little road with brown/red dirt and bordered by lush pine trees on either side. About halfway through Tavrin started to get the hebejebes. We proceed very carefully after that. We have learned Tavrin hebejebes equal a bad time coming up.

Anyways we made it all the way to the cave entrance without figuring out what gave Tavrin the hebejebes. Which was rather unfortunate for us as the hebejebes only got worse as we neared the entrance. Meaning whatever lay inside was probably evil. Really, really evil judging by the distance.

The cave entrance was large, four or five humans wide and much taller. It looked like a granite cave and the entrance was strewn with trash and bones. It smelled horrible. Altogether it looked like a pleasant place. I did not want to go in there!

Sadly, Tavrin was set on helping this poor tortured soul. And to be fair I wasn’t too keen on fighting an Ogre myself. So charging in we went. I don’t think I will ever forget what was in there. The entire place was filthy, the bones and trash piled six inches high in some places. The wall was striped with dried blood and some other unidentifiable streak. And in the center of the room an Ogre with black skin, green pustules on his back and glowing eyes stood raving like a lunatic. “Logbrag strong! Logbrag not listen to voices! Logbrag not go with you!”

Yup. I wanted nothing to do with that. Looking around the room I noticed a couple of bags in the back corner. So while Aerith and Tavin tried to reason with Logbrag, I snuck quietly around and went to go take a look in the bags. 

I was a little over halfway to the bags when negotiations failed. And by failed I mean _failed_. Before I knew what was happening Starleaf was unconsious, Logbrag had shrunk and everyone else was smack dab in the middle of combat. Not to be deterred and frankly, because I didn’t think I could hit him even if I tried, I decided to continue with my original plan and go check out what was in the bags. 

There was not much in the bags; a week’s worth of bad food and 300 gold. I briefly considered pocketing some of the gold, but was too frazzled by the battle going on behind me to decide what would be a believable amount to leave behind.

So instead I turned around, pulled out my crossbow and fired at him. And missed. There has got to be something I can do about my accuracy! On the other hand everyone else was having trouble hitting him. Apparently human sized ogres are harder to hit… who knew. 

So, instead I tried to scare him into leaving us alone, using ghost sounds. Which worked about as well as you might expect, considering the thing was hearing voices to begin with.

Then Aerith tried to put the ogre to sleep with Lullaby, which apparently doesn’t do that. I really don’t understand why it’s called that if it doesn’t put people to sleep! That’s what Lullaby’s are supposed to do. It failed and realizing that Aerith decided to go over to stabilize Star while Logbrag was distracted with Tavrin and Mirla. I managed to sneak up behind him and switch to the hammer attacking with all my strength. And missing. Again. Seriously, this is getting to be ridiculous!

Anyways, Tavrin was down in three more swings (Logbrag missed once) and then it was just me, Mirla (out of offensive spells) and Aerith. It was not looking good for us. It was really really not looking good for us. And then. Then, he turned on me and attacked. I didn’t stand a chance. It took all my energy just to stay conscious. So I did the only thing I could think to do, while staring death in the face, I lied my ass off! I told the Ogre that Asger had gone further into his cave to steal his treasure. A complete and utter lie, but hopefully a believable one.

Well, Logbrag just sort of looked over at the corner with the bags and then looked back at me. I was dead, this was it. What type of Ogre only has 300 gold and some rotten food!!! I wondered if the other’s would bury me or leave me to become a new pile of bones and trash. Would the other’s survive or would we all die here? I didn’t want to die! 

At this point Aerith was yelling about whether or not she should shoot him. She was worried about hitting me. Nearly hysterical at this point I yelled at her to just do it. It would be far better to be hit by an arrow than that club. I wasn’t going to survive another hit from the club!

Logbrag raised his club and… An arrow hit him. He turned and ran over to attack Aerith. Mirla told me later that it was actually her arrow; Aerith had missed. It didn’t matter. Either way, he decided not to hit me again! I positioned myself at the back entrance of the cave, just in case I needed to make a quick exit, and yelled that I just saw Asger steal his treasure and run further into the cave.

I must have been pretty convincing because Logbrag turned and charged into the back of the cave. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Aerith and Mirla proceeded to drag Tavrin and Star out. I carefully followed, trying not to puncture a lung with one of my broken ribs. Being conscious right now hurts! 

We made camp off the trail a bit and out of sight of the cave. Hopefully, Tavrin will wake up in the morning, his armor took most of the damage and he wasn’t hurt too bad. However Star is a different case. She nearly bled out and Aerith could only do so much. She is in a bad way and I don’t know if she will survive this. One of us should probably go back to Kelli for a healer or something. I don’t really know if a healer would make it in time though. It was almost a day’s walk out here! I hear some people can raise the dead, but I also hear that it isn’t cheap. If I remember correctly, it was more money than we are collectively worth right now. In short, we are screwed.


	2. DAY 2 and 3: This Means WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What do I have to do to make people trust me around here? Obviously being honest isn't enough! ... Screw it. Might as well earn their mistrust._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You know, as a person, I'm not good at lying. For Ellywick I am willing to learn how. It is one thing when someone earns the fear she has of them through their actions, it is another thing entirely when that fear is the result of a dice roll...**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I finally managed to hit something!!!! :D :D :D And for a critical at that! :D :D :D**

DAY 2 and 3: This Means WAR (1/31/17)  
_Ellywick_   
_Ogre Cave_   
_Summer_

I hit something! I hit something!!!! And it wasn’t one of my allies!!!!  
No wait. I’m getting ahead of myself. Let's see last time I left off with us having tactically retreated and Star and Tavrin in dire conditions. After our retreat we set up camp and Mirla and I went to bed while Aerith took first watch. 

Sometime before my watch I woke to the faint sound of footsteps. I couldn’t really tell if I had heard someone or if it was part of a dream, so I looked over at Aerith and asked if she had heard the noise. She said no and asked what I had heard. I told her I thought I heard footsteps. 

Aerith nodded and pulled out her crossbow. Conscious of how messed up I still was, I quickly ducked behind some bushes, trusting the darkness to hide me completely. From in the bushes where I was watching I saw someone come out of the trees.

It looked like an elf. She was dressed in leather and was at least a foot shorter than Aerith.  
The lady, Richu or Riacha, I think, introduced herself as a druid, like Asger, and asked what had happened to us. I listened as Aerith explained.

After hearing our explanation the Lady offered to heal our wounded and demanded to know who was hurt the worst. I could see her face in the campfire light when she glared up at Aerith. I think she may have been going for intimidating but instead she ended up looking a bit like a petulant child pouting up at her parents. It was so funny I couldn’t help but giggle! I covered my mouth quickly hoping she wouldn’t hear and looked out fearfully to check.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It didn’t look like she had noticed me. 

I was glad she was going to help heal us because I was super worried about Star. Star looked way better after Mrs. Pouty Face cast her spell, and then she moved on to Tavrin. 

While she was casting that spell I got up and tried to sneak behind her to say “Hi!” when she was done, and hopefully startle her. Unfortunately as I was sneaking up on her I stepped on a twig and she heard me. I said “Hi!” anyways because why not. She didn’t even turn to look at me. Just asked Aerith if I was one of the group.

I was turning to go take a seat by one of the trees on the edge of camp when, Tavin sat up. I turned and said “Hi!” to him too, waving happily. He treated me like an annoyance as usual. What wasn’t usual was that Mrs. Pouty backed him up and even glared me down! The nerve!!! I haven’t known this lady for an hour yet and she’s already trying to boss me around! Who does she think she is!!! And to make matter’s worse Tavrin likes her! That means she gets to stay! Grumbling angrily I limped over to the tree and curled up to go back to bed. At least this means I didn’t have to take watch!

In the morning, I was feeling much better, not anywhere near 100%, my ribs still hurt, but I felt like I could at least hold my own in a battle. We spent the morning stocking up on rations and I even found some questionable mushrooms. I can’t wait to figure out something to do with them! 

Mrs. Pouty, cast another spell and Star finally woke up! I was so happy. I hadn’t really believed that she would. Even though she was awake now she was still out of it. Mrs. Pouty then asked if anyone else needed to be healed. I mentioned my ribs hopefully. 

Before Mrs. Pouty could respond. Tavrin spoke up. He said that she shouldn't heal me for my and everyone else’s own good. Fine! You know what? I have tried so, so hard to be good! To earn everyone’s trust! I haven’t played any pranks or tried to steal any of their stuff! In fact I have been downright honest!!!! But Fine! If that’s how it’s going to be, then I might as well do something to earn it!!!

Now angry at just about everyone at the party (no one had spoke up on my behalf), I decided to go find a bunny to talk to. At least it would be better company! I started to wander off when Mrs. Pouty asked where I was going. I told her, and she didn’t believe me! I wasn’t even lying! She glared at me and told me to go back to camp. She is surprisingly more scary in the daylight. It just means I will have to be a lot more careful when get them back!

The next morning, my ribs still hurt by the way, we set off to take another shot at Lobrag. When we got there Lobrag was yelling his usual rant when I noticed it had changed a bit. After the first few phrases he now said “Lobrag’s soul is Lobrag’s!” That probably wasn’t good… 

While everyone was arguing about whether or not to just go in or try to sneak in. I slipped in. A single resounding CLANK resonated behind me. Thanks, Tavin.

Lobrag turned to face us and Mirla through a magic missile, while Star rushed further in and hurled a stone at his head with her sling. Lobrag charged us and swung at Mirla, hitting her upside the head and knocking her out.

I freaked out. I was not going to let him kill her or Star or Aerith! I swung my crossbow up and fired. Honestly, I hadn’t really expected to hit. I really hadn’t.

The bolt flew up and hit him in the eye going all the way through his head and lodging itself in the cavern wall. I stared in stunned silence at what I had done. I had hit something! Really hit something! And it wasn’t Star this time!!!!

I started whooping and dancing around in excitement, handles of my ribs. I was so excited!!!

After that we searched the cave and divided up Lobrag’s treasure. After I am finished writing this we will probably be heading further into the cave. I am not really excited about it. I would be a lot less nervous if my ribs didn’t hurt.  
…  
……  
………I hit something…..  
…  
……  
……. WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. DAY 3 and 4 (I think): A Very Boring Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A very large cavern with absolutely nothing in it. Hope my next entry can have more interesting stuff..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I really need to shut up when I'm unconscious. I explained why I was mad at everyone out of character and they all apologized, but Ellywick was unconscious and therefor didn't hear it. So, she still has a problem with everyone. Also, I don't know how we managed to spend over three hours on this session! It doesn't seem like anything happened at all!**

DAY 3 and 4 (I think): A Very Boring Cave (2/7/17)  
_Ellywick_   
_Ogre Cave - Back Rooms_   
_Summer_

When we made it into the next room we discovered an enormous cavern. At the edge of my vision I could just make out the beginning of a large pool of water. Tavrin suggested we split up to search the place: one group was going to search the walls and the other would make their way to the pool. I decided that I wanted to search the walls. The only person who wanted to come with me was Mirla. Star didn’t really get a choice as she was holding the light, but Aerith loudly asked to go with Tavrin instead of being stuck with me. So, I’m a little mad at her too.

Almost immediately after splitting up Tavrin’s group was attacked by four giant flying mosquitoes. Serves them right! I was only a little sad that Star was with them too. She didn’t deserve it. 

Mirla immediately turned to help, but I kept searching the walls. No reason to get yelled at for trying to help. Anyways it’s not like my help was necessary or anything. They managed to kill the mosquitoes just fine without me.

After the battle while everyone was healing I found a tunnel. Then we all decided to rest so Mirla, Richa and Tavrin could get there spells back. I decided to hide among the stalagmites near the closest of the three large columns and rest as well. 

When we all woke up we decided to take our time searching the cavern. We found one more tunnel and nothing else of interest. Most boring cave ever! The main portion of the group decided to rest for another eight hours because Tavrin and Richa wouldn’t get their spells back till dawn. 

I didn’t really care because my ribs still hurt and the more rest I got the faster they would heal. I once again hid among the stalagmites in a cranny I had found and went to bed. I woke up twice that night. 

Once was to the sound of a loud, low, resonance sound that echoed throughout the cavern and could have absolutely woken the dead. Right afterwards I heard Tavrin cheating so I decided everything was ok and went back to sleep. I learned this morning that the sound is called a “Bass Drop” and was made when Tavrin squished some fire beats with his mace.

The second time I woke up to blinding pain and the feeling of something crawling all over me. I blacked out almost immediately. This morning I was told that the fire beetles had found me and knocked me out. I woke up in the Ogre’s portion of the cave. The group had apparently decided to retreat to it to finish sleeping after I was knocked out.

I really need to start being more careful. I mean messing around is fun and all but it’s seriously going to get me killed one of these days!

…  
…...  
…...... Never mind, being board to death would be way more annoying. I wonder what interesting things will happen today!


	4. DAY 4: Enter Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Meet the new member of the party: A Claric called Muse. Currently he doesn't detect evil. I am positive that it is only a matter of time before he does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry it's been so long that I updated. I've been in a bit of a writing slump. Also, one day we will learn not to rest in strange caves... but, that story is for next chapter.**

DAY 4: Enter Muse (2/14/17)   
_Ellywick_   
_Ogre Cave - Back Rooms_   
_Summer_

This morning after writing my journal I apologized to Tavrin and Richa. I explained that I was sorry for so much teasing and that I realized it had gotten out of hand. I promised to lay off it for a while. Tavrin told me he would believe me when he saw the follow through.

We then flipped a coin to decide which path to go down. Heads was the first path (the one on the right of the cave) and tails was the second half. It was heads, so we all got packed up and ready to head out.

Suddenly, Goog (Richa’s wolf) freaked out and began to run into the cave with its tail between its legs. Before we knew what was happening someone had shot Aerith with a crossbow. I yelled at the mouth of the cave, trying to intimidate whoever was there and Richa got to patching up Aerith. Everyone else readied for battle. 

The terrifying figure of a man, an elf or a half elf I think, covered in skeletal tattoos, appeared in the mouth of the cave holding a crossbow. Yup, that is not something I need to be involved with. I began hurrying to the safety of the darkness of the inner cave. 

I think Tavin managed to calm the skeletal guy down. I overheard him saying that the guy had a lawful neutral god, and explaining that we were not the cause of the hebejebes. After a bunch of prodding Tavin managed to pry out that the guy’s name was Muse. Just a bit hostile and suspicious, totally worth putting our trust in.

I should probably point out that about all that is standing between us and Muse is Tavin, some fancy words, and a big stick.

Anyways, the others eventually realized that I was nowhere to be seen and sent Starleaf to find me. She was the only one who had seen which way I went. As Star entered the darkness right in front of me, she literally walked into me. I, still not wanting to be anywhere near Muse, immediately tried to back up. Star just grabbed me and carried me out of the darkness. I struggled, but it did little good. Eventually I gave in and just glared at Muse. 

Aerith told us to get along, but I refused to stop glaring. Why couldn’t Tavrin see that Muse was absolutely going to kill us one day and that adding him to the party was stupid? 

The party and Muse went to the mouth of the second entrance and I once again tried to get free. Star held on. Finally I explained that I couldn’t search for traps from her arms. She let me down, but warned me to be good or I wouldn’t get any dinner. I suddenly remembered that she was carrying all my rations. I really regret not keeping at least one now…

While searching I made sure to keep an eye on Muse. Most of the way down the path I found a ten foot drop. Starleaf jumped off it and promptly hurt herself. After a moment of hesitation I jumped too, and sprained my ankle. Richa jumped and hurt herself, but Goog made it. Sadly, Muse also made it. 

Mirla took one look over the edge and pulled out her rope. She and Aerith tied it to a stalagmite and climbed easily down. Tavrin was last to go. Star stood at the bottom of the rope and yelled that she would catch him. Tavrin was not excited about that, so Aerith said she would catch him instead. 

That made me laugh. I told Aerith she really shouldn't, because she was weak and Tavrin would squish her like a bug! She didn’t back down though, and in hindsight that was probably a really good idea. Almost immediately Tavin lost his grip and fell into the waiting arms of Star and Aerith. 

While I was waiting for everyone else I doodled smiley faces on the wall with my chalk. The rocks had a beautiful light grain and I spent a bit of time just staring at the swirls. I was interrupted by a bunch of fire beetles rolling up to attack us. Three immediately surrounded me, and I mentally prepared myself to be knocked unconscious once again. 

Thankfully that didn’t happen, we managed to beat them back with minimal effort and I think only Richa was injured. Still, everyone was a bit beaten up from jumping off the cliff. Tavrin decided we should all cercle up and get some rest. I thought we could keep going for a bit more, but Tavrin insisted. So, now we will be getting some sleep. I hope. Not going to lie, I’m still a little bit traumatized by what happened last time we rested...


	5. DAY 4 & 5: First Encounter With a Face Hugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We tried to rest... In hind site it was a pretty dumb idea. Hind site is 20/20..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Look I wrote another chapter! :D ... It's three thirty am... I should probably go to bed... Oh yeah, should mention, a lot of stuff happened in the darkness, but as Ellywick doesn't know about it, I won't be describing the battle in detail. Sorry. We may get bits and pieces later though.**

DAY 4 & 5: First Encounter With a Face Hugger (2/21/17)   
_Ellywick_   
_Ogre Cave - Back Rooms_   
_Summer_

So our rest should have ended at 6pm but we were woken up at 3 by the sound of Star falling unconscious. While, we were resting three giant rock centipede had snuck up on Star and knocked her out. Everyone except Muse chose to wake up and fight the centipedes. Like the other bugs, they looked strange. They were all black, which is not the color they are supposed to have. I was super excited when I managed to take one’s head off with a crossbow.

Afterwards, with Star unconscious and everyone out of healing spells, we had no choice but to rest there. Because we were afraid that something similar would happen to the other guards, we had Goog stay up and guard the entire time. This time, we actually managed to rest that time and when we woke Star was conscious again. Still, everyone was feeling pretty messed up, so we decided to try and rest again.

At 6am on day five, one hour before the rest was over, I was woken by the sounds of battle. Except I couldn’t see anything. No light, nothing. I could hear battle and someone a little towards what I think was the cliff saying that the darkness was magical. 

I got up and started to try and move around the column I was sleeping next to. Almost immediately I tripped over someone who sounded a lot like Richa. Instead of going towards the cliff I started to feel my way towards the cave. I really wanted to find out what was in there. 

As I moved I heard the battle going on behind me and what sounded like Star, and Mirla discussing what the darkness was from the bottom of the cliff, presumably just outside the darkness.

As I was starting to break away from the sounds of battle, I suddenly felt tentacles on my head, cutting my face and trying to grab my throat. I grabbed it with strength I didn’t know I had and ripped it from my head, throwing it somewhere in front of me. Almost immediately, Goog bowled me over and grabbed it in his mouth, killing it and dispelling the darkness.

I don’t know exactly what happened in the darkness but Aerith looked almost dead. We decided to take everyone and go back to Logbrag’s part of the cave, to rest up.

Richa told me that the thing that attacked us was called a Darkmantle. As a party we have redubbed it the “Face Hugger.”


	6. DAY 5 & 6: Back At It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Facehugers make the rest of the world seem less scary..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for the irregular updates finals season is starting to make me a bit insane. I'm going to try to get another one up today before our session.**

DAY 5 & 6: Back At It Again (3/7/17)   
_Ellywick_   
_Logbrag’s Cave - Back Rooms (cliff cave)_   
_Summer_

So, we spent the rest of day five resting up, and decided to give the cave another go in the morning. 

This time we didn't jump off the cliff outside the cave, we climbed down using the rope Mirla had left. Mirla even cast Feather Fall on Tavrin just in case. …Which turned out to be a good idea, since he fell again. :D Watching Tavrin fall is never going to get old!

Aerith also fell, which was sad, but she didn't land badly. So, she didn't get hurt much.

Oh, yeah, while we were walking Richa realized that Muse had her sickle and asked for it back. Muse refused and, after a bit of discussion, even Aerith, who is usually super good at convincing people to do stuff they don't wanna, couldn't get Muse to give the sickle up.

Star suggested I lift it off of him, which sounded like a great idea, except I'm way better at that type of thing when everyone's asleep. So, I promised to get it back the next time we rested.

Anyways, back to the cave, Tavrin detected evil at the mouth of the cavrin, just to be safe, and we took our first steps inside, only to be immediately attacked by four fire beetles. This cave system absolutely has it in for us.

The beatles seemed super excited and chittered excitedly as they ran forward to attack. They almost seemed like they were dancing. It was creepy, but not really that big of a deal. I'll say one good thing about Facehuggers; after fighting one nothing else really looked as scary…

So, after beating them up, we had a look around the rest of the cave. There were three other tunnels but none of them were passable. We are going to go try the other path next.


	7. DAY 6:How To Kill A Facehugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I got nocked out again... But, on the bright side we did figure out a fairly reliable way to kill Facehuggers. It's not pretty, but it worked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Not going to lie, I spent a good portion of this session laying on the floor next to the table. It is really boring being unconscious. Also, I've been spending way too much time contemplating Elly's obituary and ideas for her replacement.**  
>     
>  **I'm thinking I'll come back as an Elf/Half Elf assassin. Haven't figured out why the assassin would join the party of do-gooders but with any luck Elly will live and I won't have to.**

DAY 6:How To Kill A Facehugger (3/14/17)  
_Ellywick_   
_Second Path - Logbrag's Cave_   
_Summer_

So, nothing jumped us at the end of the path. Either a good sign or a really, really bad one. Leaning on the side of caution I went ahead of the party and started searching the room for traps. From what we could see it was a rather large room with fairly evenly spaced, natural, stone columns.

About 50 feet into the room, while searching the base of one of the columns, the world suddenly went dark, something dropped onto my head, and, as I was scrabbling to throw it off, I could feel suckered tentacles closing around my throat, squeezing. I have the vague memory of hitting the ground before nothing. 

I woke up later back in Logbrag's cave. 

  


**What happened while I was unconscious:**

So, apparently it was a pretty close fight. Sometime after I fell unconscious, both Star and Muse were also knocked out. Tavrin managed to somehow find Star and heal her, but no one made it to me or Muse before the end of the fight.

After regrouping just outside the darkness Aerith, Mirla, Tavrin and Star came up with a plan to catch and kill the Facehugger. Richa wasn't totally on board for reasons I will explain shortly, and so stood off in a corner, not watching. 

The plan was simple, but ingenious; one person would act as bait just inside the darkness spell, while two others waited just outside with an open sack and rope. When the Facehugger attacked, the person with the sack would jump in and stuff it in the sack and the person with the rope would tie the sack closed.

Mirla was chosen as the bait, because she had a touch activated spell, so could possibly do some damage before the Facehugger was in the bag. Aerith stood ready with the bag, and Star had the rope. Tavrin was backup, and also in range to stabilize Mirla should she be knocked unconscious.

That turned out to be a pretty good idea, as Mirla was Knocked out almost immediately, before she even had the chance to get off her spell. The plan did work though, Aerith jumped in and managed to snag it on the first try and though it took two tries Star got the bag tied shut securely.

What happens next… Well, from the way it was described to me, what happened next was something like what some of the more dangerous gangs I’ve met would do: they surrounded the bag and beat the Facehugger to death.

After it was dead, the darkness disappeared, and they were able to gather me, Mirla and Muse up. Apparently we were all pretty badly injured. :( 

They took us back to Logbrag's cave to rest, and used the opportunity to steal back Richa’s sickle. When everyone is all healed up we are going to go finish searching that cavern.


	8. DAY 7 & 8: “Cute” Wooden Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, a wondrously, magnificent idea._
> 
> _Or where I start acting the part..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this one's going to have a pretty acward ending. It was getting late so we had to stop in the middle of combat...**

DAY 7 & 8: “Cute” Wooden Dolls (3/28/17)   
_Ellywick_   
_(Second Path) Facehugger’s Cave - Doll Cave_   
_Summer_

We spent all of day seven resting, and returned to the Facehugger’s Cave the next day. Thankfully nothing jumped us this time and I was actually able to finish searching the room. We remained on high alert the entire time though. Facehuggers are not fun.

Anyways, we found a tunnel near the back that seemed to narrow as it headed deeper into the cave. Cautiously we followed it, still making doubly sure there were no traps or monsters waiting to get us. The tunnel eventually widened into another cave, but, at this point, the ceiling was only two feet above our heads and everybody except Mirla and I were flat out crawling. 

From the entrance we could just make out what looked like a (treasure?) chest against the left wall. I immediately started working my way over to it careful of any traps the owner may have left. I didn't find any, which was just plain suspicious, so I made doubly sure there was nothing on the chest, and even took a moment to look carefully at the area around it and listen closely for any movement. I didn't hear anything, but I did see recent signs of disturbance near the chest, and what looked like Cobalt handprints around the lock.

I checked for traps again just to be safe, and yelled at everyone to be on their guard, before starting in on the lock. After only my second attempt, the lock clicked, and I was able to pop the lid. What greeted me were four, unreadable, wooden faces.

Aerith, who had spotted them from her place at the entrance, yelled that they were magical constructs that were probably meant to guard the chest. In the blink of an eye, before I even had time to react to what Aerith had said, Mirla shattered one with a magic missile. The other three jumped out of the chest and clamored around my legs, pawing weakly at them in what might have been an attack.

They were pretty small; standing easily under the two foot ceiling. Heh, now that I had a better look at them, the little things were kinda cute. I tried to nudge them away from me with little success, they were fast.

As Muse shattered one with his crossbow, Star was yelling excitedly that she wanted to catch and keep them. Obligingly, I reached down to grab one, only for it to slip right through my fingers. Apparently, they weren't only fast, but hard to catch too.

I don't quite know who shattered the third one but after a few failed attempts to grab the last one I got bored and decided to go check out the chest instead. 

What I saw in the chest made me smile; a good sized pile of gold (more than what was in Logbrag's hoard at least), two coils of rope, two grappling hooks, and what looked like several sparkly gems. 

I knelt down by the chest and happily began to count the gold. Aerith crouched next to me, and began counting as well, obviously also finding the treasure far more interesting than the doll. I kinda remember her saying something about really liking gold when we first met. Without thinking about it too much I popped a grappling hook into my bag. It was kinda heavy but I thought it might be useful. Nobody said anything so I figured they didn't care.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, a wondrously, magnificent idea. I took a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure everyone was still preoccupied with trying to catch the doll, and that Aerith was still engrossed in counting gold, before slipping the first gem I laid hands on into my pocket. 

No one yelled at me. I had gotten away with it! My already wide grin grew even wider. Almost immediately I grabbed a handful of gold and another gem. As I was slipping them into my bag a figure moved across my vision and made me jump.

Terrified I looked up into the skull haunted eyes of Muse. I could see it written all over his face. He had seen me. Would he tell the others? They had just been starting to trust me too! Muse stared at me for a long moment before turning and making a grab at the doll, which had at some point crawled back into the chest. Quickly, before he turned back, I pocketed another handful, just in case I had to fess up to what was in my bag.

A whoop from Tavrin made me look up. He was clutching a squirming wooden figure in his relatively massive hands. As if that was some type of cue, Muse reached into the chest and pocketed a handful of gold, not even checking to see who was looking. 

After a moment of thought I grabbed a small handful too. I figured that if they called me on it I could return the four gold pieces I had taken and they wouldn't think to ask if I had taken more.

Suddenly, I heard a shout of annoyance from the other side of the room, and looked over to see the doll, once again free, running at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes we spent over two hours trying to catch a two foot doll, that managed to do something like a grand total of 5 hit points of damage to the party during that time. Our DM is going to give up on us at this rate.**


End file.
